Star City 2046 AU (Canarrow Version)
by changingdestiny40
Summary: An alternate take on how Oliver and Sara could've reunited in 2046 if they were together when she left.
**This Canarrow one shot is a story request from Dante101 regarding an AU for Oliver and Sara's reunion on "Legends Of Tomorrow" when the team accidently ended up in Star City's potential future. I hope he and everyone else likes it. I'll be using dialog from that episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", "Legends Of Tomorrow", or any of their characters. They and any dialog you recognize are the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

In the year 2046, Sara, Rip, and Connor Hawke got inside of the _Smoak Technologies_ elevator and went down to the lowest level. After the elevator competed its decent and they stepped out, they entered what was formerly Team Arrow's lair, and it was a complete wreck along with almost everything covered in wrapping. The three individuals took in the surroundings and Rip let out a whistle.

"Mr. Queens base of operations appears to have seen better days", Rip said matter of factly. Connor sighed.

"Yeah, well, the place got attacked after Grant Wilson outed Queen as the Green Arrow", he replied simply. Sara continued looking at her surroundings, noticing the mannequins on which Team Arrow's uniforms used to hang on, and then said, "Let's just find what we're looking for and get out of here" after which she resumed walking while her companions trailed after.

After a moment, they rounded a corner and suddenly heard a rough voice call out.

"Whoever's there get out", the voice from the shadows demanded. A figure then emerged holding a futuristic blaster which he charged as he moved to face what he thought were the unwelcome intruders."Whoever you are get out."

Sara looked closely at him and immediately recognized him despite his missing right arm and full grey beard.

"Oliver?", she gasped out, shocked to see that the man she loved was still alive after hearing that he was dead in this year.

"Sara?", he called out desperately, shocked and relieved to see the woman he loved and greatly missed standing before him after all these years and still looking the same since he last saw her. The two of them immediately ran towards each other and grasped each other in a tight embrace, tears streaming down their faces. They also exchanged passionate and desperate kisses, savoring each other's taste while their tears mingled. Rip and Connor couldn't help but be touched by the scene playing out before them. After a while, Oliver and Sara separated.

"Oh my gosh Sara, what are you doing here, how did you even get here?", Oliver asked her while getting over the shock of seeing her since she went on the mission with Rip and the other Legends 32 years ago to try and stop Vandal Savage in the past.

"The ship I and the rest of the team use as our transportation was shot down and we ended up in this time period", Sara answered him. "We're currently trying to find the necessary parts to repair our ship since it was damaged." She then turned her attention towards his missing arm. "What happened to your arm Ollie?", she asked him, saddened to see her boyfriend in such a state.

"It was cut off in a battle with a very dangerous enemy", he answered her. "The enemy responsible for the current state of our city and who's also the son of the man who tried to do the same many years ago. "

"Grant Wilson, Slade Wilson's son?", she asked. At Oliver's surprised look, she explained. "I saw him earlier before he arrived. Clearly the apple didn't fall far from the tree." A thought suddenly came to her, one which she desperately hoped wasn't true but felt she needed to ask. "When we saw each other, Grant referred to my dad as the late Captain Lance. Is it true Ollie? Is my dad actually dead?", Sara cried desperately.

Oliver looked down, tears returning to his eyes once more, and then looked up and took Sara into his arms once more.

"I'm sorry honey, but your father died years ago during Grant's attack", he answered her, his heart hurting to have to reveal this to her but knowing that she deserved the truth.

Sara cried hard into his chest as he held her, mourning the loss of her father despite knowing he was still alive back in 2016. Thoughts about her sister and the rest of her friends entered her mind and she wondered what their status was.

"What happened to Laurel, to Felicity, to Diggle, Thea, and everyone else?"She asked Oliver after composing herself as best she could. Oliver knew that this part would be especially hard to say, but he answered anyway.

"Laurel's dead. She died in 2016 during a battle with one of our enemies. Diggle also died but during Grant's attack. Felicity left after everything that happened following that. Thea also left and went to be with Roy in Up City. Everyone else is just gone. That's all I can say."

Sara once again began crying after hearing what happened to her beloved sister and what would possibly happen to Diggle but was relieved that Thea had survived everything and managed to find some semblance of happiness. Connor took that moment to speak up and addressed Oliver.

"My daddy's dead, because I couldn't save him", he said to him with seriousness and a slight hint of sadness in his voice. Sara turned to Connor with a confused expression on her face.

"Your father?", she asked him, trying to figure out what he meant. Oliver answered for him.

"John Diggle Jr", he explained to her, causing her to realize that this young man was Diggle's son. Connor/Diggle Jr. then removed his hood from his head, took off his mask, and stepped forward. "I don't deserve that name since I couldn't save my dad. I'm Connor Hawke", he said with finality. Hearing this, Oliver extracted himself from Sara's arms and walked towards him.

"So you won't take his name, but it's alright to parade around in someone else's outfit?", he asked Connor/Diggle Jr.

"Well someone has to, because the last time that I checked, you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead. I've been trying to hold this city by myself, because I thought you were gone", Connor/Diggle Jr. answered and then turned away after sighing once more while shaking his head with disappointment.

Oliver bowed his head in shame and then turned his attention back towards Sara.

"Thirty years ago, you and Ray hopped on a spaceship, and you never came back", he said to her with sadness. "You Sara never came back to me, even though I waited so long for you to return."

"Sara immediately placed her hands on either side of his face and looked directly into his eyes."

"We will Ollie, we will come back. I will come back to you", she said to him resolutely. Oliver smiled sadly at her, and continued.

"I don't wanna say that, things would've ended differently if you and Ray had been there but…"

"If we were it could've made the difference", Sara finished for him, feeling guilty that she had left her home, friends, and boyfriend and therefore wasn't available when they needed her the most, especially Oliver. As heartbreaking as this was to watch and while not wanting to interrupt their reunion, Rip knew he and Sara needed to get going.

"Listen guys, I don't want to be a killjoy here but we do need to get a move on Sara if we're going to pick up what we need to repair our ship", he said to her and she responded by nodding to him and turned back towards Oliver.

"I have to go now Ollie, but I promise you that I will return home, to you, and together we'll make sure this horrible future won't befall our city", she assured him with conviction and hoped that he believed her.

Oliver nodded, and then asked her and Rip why they'd come there. Rip answered and said that they were looking for a neuromorphic prototype that Felicity had been working on. Oliver told them that everything she'd worked on was being kept at a warehouse at a street called Adams and O'Neil and gave them the entry code which was 4587. Rip thanked him and then left with Connor/Diggle Jr. and Sara after she hugged Oliver again and promised him once more that she return home soon.

The three of them made it to the warehouse and managed to pick up what they needed, but they were ambushed by Grant's men and despite fighting back as best they could and the help of Captain Cold and Heatwave, they lost and Connor/Diggle Jr was captured and taken away to be killed. Sara was unwilling to let this happen and despite Rip's strong objections and threats to leave her behind, she marched back towards the old Team Arrow lair and called for Oliver.

"What's wrong Sara?", he asked her after coming out to see what the problem was.

"Grant Wilson has Connor, and they're gonna kill him", she answered. Oliver shook his head slightly upon hearing the news.

"He knew what he was signing up for", he stated with a sigh. "And you know there's nothing I can do to help him.

Sara refused to accept that and walked right up to him.

"That's not the Oliver Queen I know. And that's most certainly not the attitude of the man I fell in love with", she replied firmly to him.

"Maybe I'm not that person anymore", Oliver responded, feeling nostalgic on how his life had been in the past. "Look at me Sara. I'm literally half the man I used to be."

"Then that's the half this city needs", Sara replied simply and then turned back to the matter of Grant. "He's got too many men Ollie. I can't do this by myself."

"What about your friends?", he asked her, wondering why they weren't there to help her.

"I'm on my own", she answered, and then added, "Unless I'm not." Afterwards she reached into the bag she brought with her and pulled out Connor/Diggle Jr.'s old bow.

"C'mon Sara", Oliver said tiredly, not sure he could just take up his mantle once more.

"I never got the chance to ask Connor why he wears the hood", Sara started as she began to give her boyfriend a quick pep talk while holding out the bow to him. "But I know why. It's because this city, will always need the Green Arrow."

Oliver pondered Sara's words, knowing she was right. And he knew that he couldn't in good conscience leave Connor/Diggle Jr. to die, nor did he want to disappoint Sara, the woman he loved and who fate had given him the chance to see again. He took the bow, put on his cybernetic arm and uniform, and with Sara, set off to rescue Connor/Diggle Jr.

Their mission proved to be a success, and with extra help from the other Legends, they succeeded in defeating and subduing Grant Wilson, causing his men to scatter. Oliver then spoke briefly with Ray and Kendra and told them how happy he was to see them again. Afterwards, Sara, Oliver, and Connor/Diggle Jr. returned to the lair and the two men began setting everything back up.

"Grant Wilson did a good job of keeping the criminal element in this city together", Oliver stated, and added, "Now there will be plenty of people to fill the vacuum."

"I feel like I should stay, not just to help you rebuild this city, but also to be with you Ollie", Sara replied to him, not really wanting to leave her man behind. Oliver responded by reaching over and taking her hands in his.

"I also want you to stay with me Sara. In fact, nothing would make me happier. But before Ray left he told me why Rip brought all of you together. I know it's important, Sara, and that you have to help your friends see it through", he said to her with understanding. "I know that I'd never leave my own missions incomplete. That's not how we heroes are wired. It is what it is."

Sara nodded, and looked up at him with love and concern.

"I know Ollie. I just hate the idea of leaving you here, not just for us, but to leave you to fix everything alone."

Oliver smiled at her, and said to her, "I'm not alone", and turned his head to Connor who nodded in response and then gave Sara a brief smile. She smiled back, then turned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest.

"Just be careful alright?", she implored him with concern in her voice. Oliver let out a slight chuckle.

"Well you should know better than most, I'm rarely ever am. But I do promise you my love that I will do my best to be careful', he answered her. "And I have no doubt we'll see each other again, but in the past, and with a better ending for us and those we care for."

"I know Ollie, and we will see each other again as soon as the mission to stop Savage is complete. I swear I will return to you", she replied to him with conviction. They continued to embrace followed by one final kiss which was not only filled with passion but also longing, giving them hope that there would be a better future in store for them. They eventually parted and Sara turned toward Connor/Diggle Jr. and said to him, "You watch his back", to which he responded with, "Copy that". Sara then gave Oliver a final hug and quick kiss and left to rejoin the rest of her teammates on board their ship, knowing in her heart that she'd see Oliver again one day.

The team continued taking many trips to many different time periods, and one time, Sara, Ray, and Kendra ended up stranded in the 1950s while their ship took off without them, no fault of Rip or the rest of the team. It actually the fault of the stupid Timemasters who didn't approve of the Legends mission and kept sending someone named Kronos to stop them. After two years, the three of them decided to move on and Sara foolishly rejoined the League Of Assassins, but the team did manage to return, with Rip apologizing for being late, and they retrieved Kendra and Ray, got Sara out of there (her stupidity didn't totally ruin her past and Ra's still took her in once more due to having seen her skills when she was in his service in the past), and resumed their mission.

Eventually, the day finally came when the Legends engaged in their final battle with Savage, and while it was hard, they succeeded in defeating him after which Kendra used a special dagger to kill him and then properly disposed of his body. Following that, the team was able to return home in 2016 this time around and Sara eagerly reunited with Oliver who was beyond happy to see her again since she left. On a side note, Kendra on her part reunited with Cisco and rekindled her romance with him, but that's not important to this story. What's important is that Oliver and Sara were reunited, she kept her promise to his future self, and after her return, Oliver proposed to her and she said yes without hesitation.

Sara and Oliver would go on to marry and have two children, a boy and girl who they named Connor, in honor of the young man Sara met in the future, and Laurel, in honor of Sara's sister and as a way to remember her. Many years later, and with Sara's knowledge of what would come, she, Oliver, their children, their team, and with help from the other Legends, including Ray, managed to repel Grant Wilson's assault this time around, captured him and all of men and turned them in to ARGUS which was still being run by Lyla Michaels-Diggle. Diggle himself along with Sara's father Quentin didn't die, and everyone lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **A/N And that was the AU for Oliver and Sara's reunion on "Legends". I hope you readers and especially Dante101 enjoyed it.**

 **New Canarrow story challenge for any of you who want to accept it: A one shot in which Oliver and Sara are trying to go to sleep, but their newborn baby keeps interrupting them with his or her cries and they have to continuously get up to take care of their child and finding parenthood harder than their superhero work. A funny family centered Canarrow fic.**

 **I wish all of you a blessed day.**


End file.
